Como grabar imágenes ISO
Una de las primeras acciones que se deben tomar antes de instalar Linux o algunos progrmas consiste en grabar adecuadamente la(s) imagen(énes) ISO de la distribución Linux seleccionada. Para hacer esto, existen diversos programas de grabación de CD´s que se pueden utilizar. La experiencia demuestra que los usuarios que se van a iniciar en Linux, comúnmente proceden de Windows y conocen programas que, con tal sistema operativo, les permite hacer esta grabación. Otra manera de grabar una imagen ISO es utilizando programas propios de Linux, mediante una distribución Live CD. Para esto, es necesario tener un dispositivo óptico de lectura (desde el cual se ejecutará la distribución Live) y otro de grabación, el cual puede ser una grabadora de CD/DVD. Requisitos Algunos programas de Windows que permiten grabar imágenes ISO, son los siguientes: * CDBurnerXP Professional * Nero ' El programa de grabación CD/DVD que mayor difusión tiene en Linux es K3B'. Con él, se puede grabar cualquier tipo de dato (es decir, dato llano, música, etc) y el tipo de fichero en cuestión: Imagen ISO. Consideraciones previas * Corroborar que la suma de verificación de la imagen ISO, esté correcta, antes de grabarla. * Una imagen ISO no se debe descomprimir para grabarla. Instrucciones Grabación de imagen ISO, desde Windows Utilizando CDBurnerXP Professional # Abra el programa CDBurnerXP Professional. # En la ventana New compilation, que se habilita automáticamente la primera vez que se inicia este programa, seleccione la primera opción. Esta dice textualmente: Click Here To... Create a new Data-CD/RW, Data-DVD/RW, Video-DVD or create and/or burn an ISO image. You can also erase a disc or convert an ISO image # Seleccione el menú File y luego haga click sobre la opción: Write Disc from ISO File... # Se os abrirá una ventana llamada: Write ISO Image - Image Loaded. En esta ventana debéis darle click al botón que aparece junto a la derecha de un rectángulo que dice adentro de sí: No ISO Image. Luego, debéis ubicar el directorio en el cual está grabada la imagen ISO. # Cuando hayáis ubicado la imagen ISO, debéis señalarla y luego darle click al botón Abrir. # Ahora, ajusta la velocidad de grabación (es recomendable utilizar una baja velocidad) y señala la opción Finalize Disc (No Further Writing Possible). # Haga click sobre el botón: Write Disc y espere a que la grabación termine. # Cuando la grabación culmine, aparecerá un mensaje que debe decir: Writing is succesfully completed at velocidad seleccionada. Total time for operation (hh:mm:ss):tiempo que requirió la grabación, en caso de que haya sido exitosa.Haga click sobre el botón Aceptar. # Finalmente, haga click sobre el botón: Done. Repita los pasos anteriores para cada imagen ISO que necesite grabar. Ahora, el CD estará listo para instalar Linux. Tan sólo necesitáis dejarlo en la unidad óptica de arranque y reiniciar el ordenador. Si tenéis varios CD´s de una distribución Linux, iniciad la instalación con el CD número 1. Utilizando Nero # Abra el programa Nero. # Seleccione el medio (CD ó DVD) en el cual desea grabar la imagen ISO. Esto lo puede hacer por medio de la pestaña respectiva que se encuentra en la esquina superior derecha del programa. Seguidamente, en la opción Abrir con: escoja la opción Nero Burning ROM. Después, posicione el cursor sobre Copiar y copia seg. y en el menú emergente, haga click sobre Grabar imagen en disco # En la ventana que se abre, seleccione la ruta en la cual está la imagen ISO que desea grabar. Cuando la ubique, haga click sobre ella y lo mismo sobre el botón Abrir. Asegúrese de que en la opción: Tipo, diga: Image Files (*nrg, *iso, *cue). # En la siguiente ventana y en la pestaña Burn, seleccione las opciones: Write y Finalize CD (No further writing possible!). En las opciones: '''Write speed, Write method y Number of copies; seleccione respectivamente: 4x (600 KB/s), Track-at- once y 1. Posteriormente, haga click sobre el botón Burn.' # Ahora, Nero, comenzará la grabación. Espere a que ésta culmine. # Si la grabación fue exitosa, aparecerá el siguiente mensaje: '''Burn process completed succesfully at 4x (600 KB/s)'. Déle click al botón Aceptar. # Luego, haga click sobre el botón: Done # Finalmente, vaya al menú File y déle click a la opción Exit Vuestro CD ahora está listo para instalar Linux, ó para usarlo como Live CD. Grabación de imagen ISO desde Linux. La siguiente guía paso a paso, se desarrolla utilizando el programa K3B, el cual comúnmente está incluido en las distribuciones Linux. # Abra el programa K3B. # Haga click en el menú Herramientas. # Seleccione el medio en el que grabará la imagen ISO. Ubique el cursor sobre CD ó DVD, según sea el caso. (4) Luego, haga click sobre Grabar imagen de CD... ó Grabar imagen de DVD..., según sea el caso. (5)Ahora, se abrirá una ventana titulada: Grabar imagen de CD - K3B, en el caso de que quiera grabar la imagen en un CD. Si lo que desea es grabar la imagen de la distribución Linux, en DVD, la ventana se titula: Grabar imagen iso9660 a DVD # Haga click sobre el ícono que tiene forma de carpeta que está junto al rectángulo titulado: Imagen a grabar. Luego, debéis ubicar el directorio en el cual está grabada la imagen ISO. # Cuando hayáis ubicado la imagen ISO, debéis señalarla y luego darle click al botón Aceptar. # En este momento, K3B, comienza a verificar la Suma MD5, también conocida como CheckSum, cuando termine, debéis compararla con la que esté en el sitio web desde el cual descargaste la imagen. Si ambas coinciden, entonces, la imagen fue correctamente descargada y ahora podéis continuar con plena seguridad el proceso de grabación. En caso de que ambas sumas de verificación difieran, dadle click al botón Cancelar, pues, la imagen está corrupta e invertiréis tiempo y recursos en algo que definitivamente no os servirá. # Selecciona en cual dispositivo grabarás la imagen (obviamente tiene que coincidir con la bahía en la cual insertaste vuestro CD ó DVD), ajusta la velocidad de grabación (nuevamente os recomiendo que sea 4x para CD´s y Auto para DVD), que el Modo de grabación sea Auto, seleccionad la cantidad de copias que deséais, etc. Ahora, dadle click al botón Comenzar y espera a que la grabación termine. # Cuando la grabación culmine, dadle click al botón Cerrar. Repita los pasos anteriores para cada imagen ISO que necesite grabar. Ahora, el CD/DVD estará listo para instalar Linux. Tan sólo necesitáis dejarlo en la unidad óptica de arranque y reiniciar la computadora. Si tenéis varios CD´s ó DVD´s de una distribución Linux, iniciad la instalación con el CD/DVD número 1. Enlaces Externos *GatoLinux. Sitio web donde podrá encontrar manuales en formato PDF y HTML, enlaces a descarga de distribuciones Linux, herramientas en línea, un mini-foro y mucho más. *CDBurnerXP Professional. Sitio web desde el cual podrá descargar este programa gratuito de grabación de CD/DVD. *Nero. Desde el sitio web de Ahead, puede adquirir el programa Nero. Note que este programa no es gratuito. *K3B. Esta es la dirección del sitio web oficial de K3B. Copyright © 2005 por: Walter Guillermo López Porras. Se permite la libre distribución y modificación de este documento por cualquier medio y formato mientras esta leyenda y la sección 5 ('Sobre donaciones') del mismo, permanezca intacta junto con el documento y la distribución y modificación se hagan de de acuerdo con los términos de la Licencia Pública General GNU publicada por la Free Software Foundation; sea la versión 2 de la licencia o (a su elección) cualquier otra posterior. La información contenida en este documento y los derivados de éste se proporcionan tal cual son y el autor no asumirá responsabilidad alguna si el usuario o lector hace mal uso de éstos. El autor niega derechos y renuncia de tener responsabilidad sobre cualquier marca distinta de GatoLinux. grabar imágenes ISO grabar imágenes ISO grabar imágenes ISO grabar imágenes ISO